ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Jakoween
Happy Jakoween is a halloween special to the series Jake 13. Summary Jake goes trick or treating with Robbie as Shadow Claw. They go to a supposedly haunted house that has it's own tour but then get locked into separate rooms. Robbie and Jake must then fight off the living decorations to escape. Will they make it? Jake & Robbie were at a self-serve check out in a grocery store, checking out their items. 'I hope not many kids come so we can keep these lollies to ourselves' Jake said optimistically. 'Don't be silly, we always run out, every single year. Why don't we just go trick-or-treating together tonight?' Robbie asked. 'Yeah! That sounds awesome. I could go Deep Crusher, or Riff Raff, VLOCT! I will definitely go VLOCT. Wait! I'm going to go Shadow Claw!' Jake pitched as he put his money into the machine and began walking off. 'Sure, but we will probably need to hide the Rognitrix symbol while we go around. When people see the alien with the watch symbol beside me instead of my brother, they will be sure to figure out your secret' Robbie warned as he began loading shopping bags into the trunk of his car. 'Mmmm, I guess so' Jake said, compliently. The two brothers got into the car and drove off towards their home. It was 5:45 pm and the sky was beginning to get darker and darker. Jake heard a knocking at the door and walked out into the hallway. As he walked past Robbie's bedroom, he saw Robbie getting into his costume, an axe murderer. Jake walked over to the door and opened it. 'Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat' a bunch of kids said. Jake began laughing in his thoughts. 'No' he said firmly as he turned and closed the door. He cracked up laughing, but then appologised to the heartbroken children and gave them all candy. The kids walked off, most of them looking cranky, but some were eager to get to the next house. Jake turned around, still laughing, then he screamed. A masked man with blood and sweat over him stood infront of Jake, holding a bloody axe above his head. Jake did a tumble roll and the man slashed at Jake. He activated the Rognitrix and transformed into Shadow Claw. The masked man started laughing a familiar laugh. 'Robbie?' Shadow Claw asked. 'You loser' the man said as he lifted his mask, to reveal the suspected Robbie. 'Grrr, whatever, let's just go trick-or-treating' Jake said as he phased through the door. Then, Shadow Claw's head popped back in. 'Mum, dad, we're going out now!' he shouted. He heard a mumbled okay from his parents and flew off again. Shadow Claw approached his first house, Robbie was right behind him. He attempted to knock on the door, but his hand phased right through. 'Forgot to go un-intangible...' Jake knocked again. An elderly woman walked out. 'Trick-or-treat' Shadow Claw and Robbie said simultaneously. 'Oooooh, the second kids for the night' the woman said. 'Only second?' Jake asked. 'Yes. And unfortunately I stocked up on a whole lot of candy tonight. Everyone is going over to that "haunted house" that has it's own tour. Anyway, who might you two be, your costumes are very realistic, infact, you are floating my boy. Are you a real ghost? Are you death?' the woman said, beginning to get scared. 'No, no, Mrs. Pettyfir, it's us, Jake and Robbie' Robbie said as he lifted his mask. 'Ohh. How are you floating Jake?' Mrs. Pettyfir asked. Robbie began umming and uuhing but Jake chimed in first. 'Special effects, Robberto here is a genius!' 'Well, you boys have a good night.' 'Thanks, you too Mrs. Pettyfir!' the two called out as they headed off. Jake heard a barking noise and saw Marty running after him. 'Marty! I knew I forgot something, we take him trick-or-treating every year!' Jake said appologetically as he rubbed his large, ghost hands over his pet. 'Hey, let's go check out that haunted house over there!' Robbie said, pointing at the house. Marty and Robbie ran towards the house as Jake flew along. The doors were wide opened with the words "Automated Tour" written on a sign. 'Well, let's go.' They all entered. The three of them began walking in the same corridor, but then they all disappeared from eachother. Shadow Claw had been teleported to a brand new corridor, Robbie and Marty were in a room. 'Okay...' Jake said, a little nervous. He began floating through the corridor. 'Y'know, this place is actually pretty scary' he said, impressed. Then, he looked at a spider decoration, turned around, then turned back and it had disappeared. 'That is a little freaky' Jake said getting nervous. Then he heard a growling behind him and felt a furry hand touch him. 'That is a whole lot of freaky' he said as he turned to see that the spider had come to life. 'Aah!' he screamed. His hand began glowing blue as it shot an energy beam at the spider. The spider exploded, and the Rognitrix began flashing bright red. 'You have got to be kidding me!' Jake complained. 'Rognitrix, do you have a flashlight or something?' Jake asked it. It responded with a good answer. 'Activate flashlight' Jake instructed and the Rognitrix lit up a bright colour. Jake then began walking confidently through the haunted house. In a room, Robbie and Marty watched as the decorations began to sing songs and talk. 'This is meant to be scary?' Robbie asked his dog. Marty barked in response. Then a skeleton jumped off the wall. 'Is it dancing?' Robbie asked. Then a zombie and spider jumped off of the wall and began threatening as they walked over to the boy and dog. Robbie stood, ready to battle. 'You guys think this axe is a prop? It's a prop-weapon!' He slashed the axe at a zombie and it's head fell off, but it began biting at Robbie's foot. Marty ran over to it and knocked it into the wall, causing it to smush into pieces. Marty fought the tiger as Robbie fought against the skeleton. Finally, they were done and a door opened. Robbie walked through, followed by Marty. The room was very bright, rainbows everywhere, but no sign of a door or any way out. 'Great...' Robbie said as he walked over to a wall, he got ready to cut himself a door when a unicorn shot out of the wall. 'Ugh!' Robbie grunted as he blocked it's horn from stabbing him. The Unicorn was the size of a large pony, it had a shiny pearl horn on it's head, wings on it's back and a rainbow coming out of a cloud tattood onto it's butt. Then three more unicorns appeared from the walls. 'Ready for this, Marty?' Robbie asked. Marty barked. Jake was walking through the corridor when the bright light on the Rognitrix flashed bright green. 'YES, RECHARGED!' he shouted. Just then, decorations began to come to life. 'Just in time.' He activated the Rognitrix, scrolling through the diamond faceplate. He pressed down and began transforming. Jake's right arm grew long and thin, then it became very shiny and formed into a sword. He grew horns on his head as he turned blue. Wings sprouted from his back. 'Swift!' he shouted. Swift began sword fighting with a skeleton. Once he was done with it, he moved on to a Zombie. Swift crushed it into the wall, causing Zombie guts to shoot all over him. 'GROSS!' he shouted. He moved on to another spider. SQUASH! Swift pushed his foot down on it, squirting spider guts onto the Zombie guts. A werewolf jumped off of the wall and began howling. Swift decapitated it almost instantly. Then, a bat jumped off of the wall and began flying around, tackling Swift's head. Swift tried to stab it with his horns, but it transformed into a vampire and began battling him. Swift battled hard and fiercly until the Rognitrix began flashing bright red once again. 'YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!' he shouted. Swift quickly tackled the vampire. The vampire was in a lock so he became his bat form, but Swift quickly sliced it in half. Then a small explosion happened and he reverted to human. Jake activated the flashlight on the Rognitrix once again and headed off. Robbie and Marty were still fighting the unicorns. Two had retreated back into the walls, two were flying around the roof, teasing Robbie and Marty. Robbie had had enough of being teased by stupid unicorns. He jumped onto the wall and rebounded right beside the Unicorns. Robbie slashed his axe and killed both Unicorns at once. Suddenly, the room got very dark. Patterns of a full moon appeared on the wall. A picture of 5 men walking closer and closer appeared, then, they appeared in the room. Robbie and Marty ran into the other wall, but they were trapped. Three of the men began howling at the moon as they grew hairier, larger, muscular. The other two men began growing fangs. They were hissing too. Finally, the room was filled with werewolves and vampires. Robbie and Marty gulped, but the boy and dog got ready to battle once more. In another room, Jake had gotten himself trapped. He was pushing frantically on the walls, hoping to find a door. Finally, the Rognitrix changed from glowing red to a bright green. Suddenly, Merlin appeared. 'You again? Seriously!' Jake complained. 'I want your watch' Merlin commanded. 'Gee, let me think about it. No!' Jake shouted. He activated the Rognitrix and became Shadow Claw again. 'See you later, loser' he said in his ghostly tone. Shadow Claw phased through a wall. Merlin then followed. Shadow Claw watched as Merlin got closer. 'How are you phasing through things?' Shadow Claw asked. 'I am a sorcerer, I can do anything.' 'Yeah, I know you are a sorcerer because you have that lame magician name, Merlin' Shadow Claw chuckled. Merlin shot a beam at Shadow Claw. Shadow Claw didn't try to dodge it and was burnt. 'Ahh! I am intangible, it should have passed through me?' he asked. 'That is what you think' Merlin replied. Shadow Claw began to get worried and flew through the walls faster, hoping to find a way out. By accident, Shadow Claw stumbled into the exact same room that Robbie was trapped in. 'Robbie, Marty?' Jake asked in shock. He lifted his older brother and hugged him. 'What's going on?' 'These werewolves and vampires came out of the wall, me and Marty are fighting them. What about you?' Robbie asked. 'This is Merlin's house, he is chasing me.' Just then, the werewolves and vampires disappeared, or, Jake and Robbie and Marty disappeared. The three were in a room, looking at Merlin. 'You will surrender the watch, or kill the innocence as they are forced to battle you!' Merlin said. Jake began to get worried. A boy that Jake recognized as Charlie looked up at him. 'Help us!' Then his eyes glew yellow as Merlin possessed him. Charlie's bear costume began to become real. It's head closed over his and grew a snout. 'It's okay Charlie, the right guy is here!' Shadow Claw said as he smirked. He flew over to Charlie and pressed his claw through Charlie's chest. A ghost-like image of Merlin flew out of Charlie and faded. Merlin tried to take control of Charlie again, but there was nothing he could do. Shadow Claw continued to release the kids from Merlin's control. 'So, now what are you going to do? You have none of your minions' Shadow Claw said. He was beginning to get nervous after he peered at the Rognitrix and it had began to turn red. Merlin growled. 'I will be back!' Merlin shouted. Everyone teleported out of the house onto an empty patch of grass as the house disappeared into a portal. The Rognitrix began flashing and Shadow Claw flew home to time out. 'Alright everyone, I think it is time to go home!' Robbie shouted. He then began to walk each individual kid home. When Robbie got home, he saw Jake lying on the couch, asleep. Robbie tiptoed over and crouched beside the couch, ready to scare Jake. He jumped over the couch but there was nothing there. He turned and saw Frosty made up of water. Frosty shot a gentle stream into Robbie's face. 'I definitely like Christmas better than Halloween' Frosty shuddered. He and Robbie laughed. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Marty *Mrs. Pettyfir Villains *Merlin *Decorations Aliens Used *Shadow Claw (2x) *Swift *Frosty (Cameo) Trivia *This episode is canon to Jake 13. *Marty is revealed to be a combat-ready pet. Category:ET Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13